Kimberly
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: In this short one-shot fic, Adam and Jake meet a new rhino girl who seems to be interesting and popular with everyone in school and eventually becomes a member of the popular group at CDMS. What will become of Adam and Jake after showing her around for just five minutes?


It was a typical day at Charles Darwin Middle School. The animals were heading to class and of course, one human. The only human of the school, Adam Lyon. He walked down the sidewalk to get to class with Jake. They made it there but they were then told to meet in the auditorium for an assembly. Everyone sat in the seats, chattering until Principal Pixiefrog came out to them.

"Hello Charles Darwin Middle School students," the principal greeted. "I hold this assembly for important news. We're having a new student joining our little family!"

The students groaned in response.

"Now, now, I know new students aren't our best friends, but maybe you can give her a chance." Principal Pixiefrog continued. "Now, I'd like you all to help me give a Charles Darwin Middle School huzzah, to our new student, Kimberly Hornsworth."

Everyone was silent as a rhino girl came beside the principal. She was very short, about the same height as Adam. She had short curly blonde hair with a dark blue ponytail holder. Her eyes were shiny black. She wore a periwinkle sweater with a lavender knapsack, a dark blue skirt, white cotton socks and brown penny loafer shoes. She was the newest new student of CDMS, Kimberly Hornsworth.

"Now, I need one volunteer to help show her around," Principal Pixiefrog glanced at the students.

The students all pointed at Adam and Jake.

"Ah, Mr. Lyon and Mr. Spidermonkey, thank you for volunteering for yet another job I assign to the student population," Principal Pixiefrog grinned.

"You're the principal of this school, why do you get students to do your work for you?" Adam asked.

"Because Mrs. Warthog doesn't have the time or energy and she threatens to sue me," the principal replied. "Now you two make her feel welcome or else it'll end badly."

"Ah, don't worry PF," Jake chuckled. "How bad could she be?"

Time passed and Adam and Jake went on showing Kimberly around the school. From the hallways, to the gym, to the lake, and of course, the cafeteria.

"If you want, you can eat MY lunch, Kimberly." Adam said as he stared at his wormy joe sandwich.

Kimberly smiled at him and ate the sandwich.

"Adam, I think Kimberly likes you." Jake said.

"Of course she does, I've been nice to her." Adam shrugged.

"No, I think she likes, likes you."

"That's ridiculous, who would have a crush on a human?"

"Makes as much sense of anything else in this cartoon."

"Ohmigosh, you are so cute!" a voice called.

There came LaTonya the hippo, Joanie the Ox, and Margaret the Rhino. They were all best friends in their own little group and only allowed certain species with them.

"LaTonya, can I pet her?" Margaret giggled.

"Back off, Margaret!" LaTonya scolded, then smiled back at Kimberly. "Say, if you'd like you can join our group."

Kimberly looked up at them with a raised eyebrow, wondering what they could be talking about.

"We have this group of friends and we only let anybody we like to join us," Joanie explained. "You should join us."

Kimberly smiled and left Adam and Jake forever.

"Wow, instant popularity, huh?" Adam shrugged.

"Seems like it." Jake added.

"You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"...I actually had a crush on her..."

"Time to get a psychologist for this only human status in school, Adam. Maybe Mr. Hornbill knows something about love."

"Shouldn't we just end this?"

"Might as well, it's not like anybody will read this crazy story based on a dream."

"Come on, let's go then."

Adam and Jake left and the screen grew black. Lights shut off and the cartoon ended like this story. Read & Review if you'd like, PerkyGoth14 only owns her OCs, which is Kimberly. Everybody else is their respective owners. PerkyGoth14 apologizes for wasting your free time for forcing you to read this horrible fan fiction. Don't flame her for it though, she's very sensitive. She just woke up with having this as a dream and decided to write a story based off of it.


End file.
